To Be a Family
by OfTheFullMoon
Summary: Sirius shows up at James' house after running away from his family, and his friends prove to him that your true family doesn't have to be related to you by blood.


**I own none of the Marauders: they belong to their creator, J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Sixteen-year-old James Potter awoke to the sound of someone ringing the doorbell to his house. He groaned and reached for his glasses on the dresser next to him. Squinting at the clock, he saw that it was about three in the morning. He could hear his mother heading downstairs and opening the front door. James dragged himself out of bed and walked to the top of the stairs.<p>

"Sirius! What…" His mother's words jerked James fully awake.

"Is it ok if I stay here for the night, Mrs. Potter?" Sirius rushed through the words, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

James peered over the banister to see one of his best friends standing in the doorway, his trunk by his side, looking worse than James had ever seen him.

"Of course." James' mother escorted him inside, sounding concerned. "What's wrong, Sirius?"

"I…I left home."

Mrs. Potter didn't ask any questions, but pulled Sirius into a hug. "Let me get James up – he'll want to know you're here."

"No need, Mum." James thumped down the stairs, reluctant to be caught eavesdropping. "Since when have you taken to banging on people's doors at three in the morning, Padfoot?" James smiled at his friend, attempting to mask the worry in his eyes.

Sirius tried to return the smile. "Since when has a doorbell actually been able to wake you?"

James shrugged. "Always a first time."

"James, Sirius is going to stay the night with us." Mrs. Potter placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Can you set up something for him in your room?"

"Sure thing, Mum. Not a problem."

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said. "I'll try to be out of your way as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about it, dear. We can discuss this in the morning."

Sirius nodded and followed James up the stairs.

James pushed open his bedroom door and motioned his friend inside, who didn't say a word, but pulled a sleeping bag from his trunk and threw it on the floor. Sirius spent more time than was necessary arranging the bedding, his dark hair hiding his face from James, who sat on his bed searching for the right words to say. Finally James moved to the floor besides his friend.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Sirius just shook his head, seemingly unable to speak. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, then Sirius took a deep breath. "Can you get Moony and Wormtail over here tomorrow? I only want to have to go through it once." Sirius sounded hoarse, speaking with difficulty.

James nodded. "No problem, mate. I'll send them a note right now." James scribbled out a note to his two other best friends and sent them off with his owl, who seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation and didn't even complain about the early hour.

Sirius had curled up in his sleeping bag with his eyes scrunched shut. James hesitated before getting into bed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." Sirius didn't open his eyes. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Of course." James lay awake for a while afterward, noting by the room's stillness that Sirius did as well.

Remus' letter arrived early the next morning, saying that he'd be arriving by Floo powder within the hour. Peter's reply was a little slower, saying that he was ill and couldn't come, but begged for an explanation of what was going on and said that he hoped Sirius was ok.

James and Sirius went downstairs to await their friend's arrival. James glanced at his friend as they waited. Sirius had circles under his eyes and sat with his head in his hands. James couldn't remember ever seeing Sirius so dejected.

Mrs. Potter came downstairs and looked at the two boys in concern. "Can I make you both some breakfast? What would you like?"

Sirius shrugged. "Honestly I'm not that hungry, thank you."

"Rem's coming over any minute, Mum." James said. "I think we'll wait on food for a bit."

Mrs. Potter nodded in understanding and headed into the kitchen. Only a few minutes later Remus appeared in the fireplace with a flash of green flame. A worried look was on his face.

"What's happened?" He looked from one boy to the next. "Sirius – what's wrong? James said…"

"Let's go upstairs," James broke in. "Pete can't come, so we can start this discussion whenever you're ready, Sirius."

The three settled themselves in James' room, with Sirius sitting on James' bed, James sprawled out on the floor, and Remus sitting at James' desk, his arms resting in the chair's back.

James and Remus waited patiently for their friend to begin. Sirius didn't say anything for several minutes, twisting his hands and not meeting his friends' eyes. Finally he took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I left home," Sirius said softly. "I…I couldn't stay there anymore. I had a huge fight with my parents last night. They hate me." A sob caught in Sirius' throat. "It's because I'm not a Slytherin…I've got different ideas than they do…I'm a disgrace to the family name." He paused for a second, then continued, still not meeting his friends' eyes. ""Blood traitor", they called me. A "disgrace to the name of Black." So I ran away. They won't accept me back after this…it's like I'm dead to them." Tears sparkled in the boy's eyes, which he uselessly attempted to hide. "I have no home and no family."

It was James who moved first, sitting next to Sirius, with Remus following his gesture. The two exchanged glances – they had never seen their cocky, outgoing friend broken and helpless.

"Hey," James said softly. "Listen, Padfoot, you've got a family – you've got us."

"He's right," Remus added. "We care for you. You've been there for me plenty of times. I promise I'm here for you now."

"As for a home, you can stay with me. My parents love you – they've practically adopted you. You don't have to live on the streets or anything." James said.

Sirius took a shuddering breath, trying to hold back his tears. "Thanks. I know I always said I hated my family, but still…" He shook his head slightly.

"Come on," James said gently. "Let's go find my parents. I'm sure they'll let you stay."

The three trooped downstairs to find both of the Potters sitting at the kitchen table. As Sirius explained the situation, Remus sent a note to Peter, telling him what had happened. Just as James had predicted, his parents were more than happy to allow Sirius to stay with them as long as he wanted.

Sirius tried to take their acceptance calmly, but his friends could tell that he was both relieved and excited, as well as touched that they would be so willing to open up their home to him.

Over the next few days Sirius seemed to gain back some of his old nature, becoming cheerful and mischievous once again. He and James had always been like brothers, and now they were even closer than ever. Remus and Peter were frequent visitors to the Potters' house, making the summer unforgettable for each of the Marauders, especially Sirius, who had never needed such kindness, and had certainly never experienced it – not even from his family.

He knew now that "family" didn't always have to be flesh and blood, and he didn't need to seek approval from those he was blood kin to. Sometimes your true family could be the most unexpected people; a handful of people he loved and was loved by, who came from totally different blood families. What mattered was that they were completely and inexplicably linked – a family at heart. And that was enough for him.


End file.
